Koopa
A Koopa Troopa is an enemy in the Mario Series that first appeared in the game Super Mario Bros for the NES. They will either appear as red or green, with green being the most common. The green ones will always fall off the ledge if there is one, while the red ones will stay on the platform there on. In most games, Koopa Troopas will sometimes grow wings and turn into Koopa Paratroopas. After Super Mario Bros, they appeared in the game Super Mario Bros 3 for the NES. In the game, they did exactly what they did before, except there was a wide varity of Koopa Troopa species, such as a very large one, and Dry Bones. Soon after Super Mario Bros 3, Super Mario World was released on the SNES. This was the first game to have the Koopa Troopas walk on two legs, instead of there usuall four. The Four legs never appeared again in a game, untill the remakes of the classics, and in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. A year later, Super Mario Kart came out, which was the speicies spin-off debut. In the game, he was a playable character, along with eight others. He was one of the lightest, along with Toad. His special item was either a Green or Red Koopa Shell. He was then removed, or replaced from the Mario Kart games, only appearing in the 2003 Mario Kart: Double Dash as a playable character. In the game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, the only Koopa color was red, and had no green Koopas. This soon changed in Super Mario 64, which had only green Koopas, including one called Koopa the Quick, whom would give you a power star if you beat him in a race. Green Koopa Troopa A Green Koopa Troopa won't be afraid to just run or jump off the ledge of the platform there on. In there first game, Super Mario Bros, once they reached the end of the platform they were on, they would just drop off. This could give an advantage to some, since that would mean less enemies on the on comming platforms, though they might drop on your platform, instead of a bottomless pit. Red Koopa Troopa Unlike a green Koopa Troopa, red ones won't just walk off the edge. Though you think it would be intelligence, the booklet states that it's because there afraid to go farther than the platform there on. Since they won't kill them selfs, the enemy is considered harder than the standard Green Koopa Troopa. RPG Series Koopa Troopas have appeared as a character in every Mario RPG, which includes Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. In both Paper Mario's, they have appeared as both an enemy, and even a partner. In all the others, they appear as enemies. Paper Mario Stats: Category: Mario Characters Category: Mario Enemies Category: Mario Kart Racers